everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Live Sandbox
My "brainstorming" area or something. where I put information on my upcoming ocs. Thanks to Airy for this idea :) Characters not in any order... Unposted Characters Students Not listed in any order Aspen Nicholas * Story: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ice-Maiden The Ice-Maiden] * Role: Ice Maiden * Year: Legacy/Second * Roommate: Aria Winterfell * Family: Atali Kjeldsen (Older Sister), Ross Nicolas (father, deceased), Thyra Nicolas (mother, deceased), Lucas Kjeldsen (brother-in-law) * Alignment: Neutral * Nationality: Danish * Ethnicity: Danish * Concept Design: Sta.sh * Appearance: Pale blonde hair, blue streak, gold-amber eyes, pale-tanned skin tone * Information: Chosen to become the new Ice-Maiden; does not care for the role, but does it to make her late parents proud. Doesn't want to take the role, but also does not care about the debate, side sides with Neutrals. Aspen has the power to manipulate ice and due to being used to cold temperatures, is always seen with an ice aura. Soren Starkey * Story: Peter and Wendy * Role: Gentleman Starkey * Year: Legacy/Second * Roommate: Bravery Sp'ades * Family: William Raymond (Father), Kiersten Starkey (Mother), Jaylin Starkey (Younger Sister), Malcolm Starkey (Grandfather), Chanelle Starkey (Grandmother) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: English * Ethnicity: English * Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin tone * Information: The original successor of Gentleman Starkey; abandoned the role after CJ began dating Dallas Alvarez, Soren couldn't stand the fact and left. Zhu Yue Qiang * Story:'' Ye Xian'' * Role: Ye Xian * Year: Yearbook/Third * Roommate: Mei Li Zhao * Family: Li Wei Zhao (Step-Father), Bao Zhai Qiang (Mother), Mei Li Zhao (Step-Sister) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Chinese * Ethnicity: Chinese * Appearance: Black hair, dark gray eyes, pale-tanned skin * Information: Successor of Ye Xian. Is fine with her destiny, minus the part of being uneven terms with her step-sister/half-sister, Mei. Aligns with Royals out of duty and to show she is honorable to her family, who think its an honor to have such a role. Mei Li Zhao * Story: Ye Xian * Role: Half/Step-Sister * Year: Yearbook/Third * Roommate: Zhu Yue Zhao * Family: Li Wei Zhao (Father), Bao Zhai Qiang (Step-Mother), Zhu Yue Qiang (Step-Sister) * Alignment: Rebel * Nationality: Asian (Chinese?) * Ethnicity: Chinese * Appearance: Black hair, Brown eyes, pale-tanned skin * Information: Successor of Ye Xian's Half/Step Sister. Totally against her destiny, both for the role, and wanting to have her own life, and also she dies at the end of her story while her sister gets a nice life. Mei has a close relationship with her step-sister, Zhu, and doesn't want it to mess up. Mai Huỳnh * Story: Brother and Sister * Role: Step-Sister/Witch's Daughter * Year: Legacy/Second * Roommate: Tuyến Nguyễn * Family: Mr. Huỳnh (father, deceased), Liên Nguyễn (Mother), Tuyến Nguyễn (Step-Sister), Kim Nguyễn (Half-Sister), Quy Nguyễn (Step-Brother) * Alignment: Roybel * Nationality: East Asian * Ethnicity: Vietnamese * Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes * Information: Successor of the Step-Sister/Witch's Daughter. Against the legacy, as she gets along great with her step-siblings and doesn't want to ruin their relationship. Dayo Tempest * Story: The Story of Thunder and Lightning * Role: Lightning * Year: Classic/Fourth * Roommate: OPEN * Family: Baraka Tempest (Father), Asante Jaheem (Mother, deceased), Ramla "Remy" Tempest (Half-Brother) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Nigerian * Ethnicity: Black(?) * Appearance: Black braids/dreadlocks(?), bright blue eyes, dark skin tone * Information: Daughter of Baraka Tempest and half-sister of Ramla Tempest; will succeed Lightning. Ramla "Remy" Tempest, * Story: The Story of Thunder and Lightning * Role: Thunder * Year: Classic/Fourth * Roommate: OPEN * Family: Baraka Tempest (Father), Tamika Mbanefo (Mother), Dayo Tempest (Half-Sister) * Nationality: Nigerian * Ethnicity: Black(?) * Appearance: Black, green eyes, dark skin tone * Information: Son of Baraka Tempest and half-brother of Dayo Tempest; will succeed Thunder. Elvira Alvarez * Story: Peter and Wendy * Role: Wendy Darling * Year: Freedom/First * Roommate: Zayna Faraji * Family: Dallas Alvarez (Elder Sibling) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Spanish * Ethnicity: Spanish * Appearance: '''Light Ash Blonde Hair color, Teal Eyes ' * '''Information:' Successor of Wendy Darling Zayna Faraji * Story: The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor * Role: Labakan * Year: Freedom/First * Roommate: Elvira Alvarez * Family: Amari Faraji (Older Brother), Saima Faraji (Mother), Gamal Okfar (Father) * Alignment: Neutral * Nationality: Egyptian * Ethnicity: Egyptian * Appearance: '''Black, Brown eyes, Tanned Skin * '''Information: Chosen to succeed Labakan. Zayna is indifferent on her destiny. She lets things go as they come. Céleste Zay * Story: Starlight * Role: Starlight * Year: Classic/Fourth * Roommate: Maeva Thornheart * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: French * Ethnicity: French * Appearance: Teal hair and eyes, fair skin, country accent * Concept Design: Sta.sh via DeviantART * Aesthetic: Country/Western * Family: Gemma Zay (mother), Mathieu Granger (Father), Unnamed (Paternal Aunts), Célia Zay (Maternal Aunt, Current Starlight), Lilianne Zay (Maternal Grandmother, previous Starlight), Alain Zay (Maternal Grandfather) * Information: Very down to earth, raised on a farm and had lots of chores growing up. Galia Zale Neptune * Story: ''Jupiter, Neptune, Minerva, and Momus'' * Role: '''Neptune/Poseidon * '''Year: Yearbook/Third * Roommate: N/A * Alignment: Royal *'Nationality:' Greek * Ethnicity: Greek/??? * Appearance: Light, blonde, red hair, light green eyes; olive skin tone * Family: Poseidon (Father), Unnamed Mother, Unnamed paternal half-siblings * Information: The youngest of Poseidon's children, Galia was chosen to succeed him in Aesop's Fables. Is known for having a temper and doesn'tt like anyone getting in her way. * Notes: Possibly making the twin sister oc Cascade de Mare, unsure yet. Kato El Sayed * Story: Rhodopis * Role: N/A * Year: Legacy/Second * Roommate: N/A * Family: Zaire El Sayed (Father), Alecta El Sayed (Mother), Airlia El Sayed (Sister, deceased), Rana El Sayed (Twin sister), Zane El Sayed (Younger Brother) * Alignment: Neutral * Nationality: Egyptian * Ethnicity: Egyptian/Greek * Information: Rana's Twin brother and the oldest son of Zaire and Alecta. Attends Ever After High, but sides with Neutrals/Rebels, not caring for the conflict, more focused on wanting to become a Doctor. Ayla Quraishi * Story: Rhodopis * Role: Pirate * Year: Yearbook/Third * Roommate: TBA * Family: '''Unknown (Orphan) * '''Alignment: Rebel * Nationality: Egyptian * Ethnicity: Persian * Information: Really wants nothing to do with her legacy, would rather just graduate and spend a happy life with her pirate-bound boyfriend, Zach. Graduated Zachary "Zach" Anderson * Story: Any Story Needing a Pirate * Role: Pirate * Year: Graduated * Roommate: TBA * Family: '''Marcus Anderson (father), Lucy Anderson (mother), Four Brothers, Three Sisters * '''Alignment: Neutral * Nationality: American * Ethnicity: American * Information: Former student of Ever After High, wants to have a normal and happy life with girlfriend Ayla. Parents Deacon Alexiadis * Story: A Midsummer's Night Dream * Role: Lysander * Roommate: N/A * Family: Radomir Novak (Husband), Unnamed Parent (Deceased), Chloe Alexiadis (Sister), Mercury Alexiadis (Son), Evangeline Alexiadis (Niece) * Alignment: N/A * Nationality: Greek * Ethnicity: Greek * Information: Son of the previous Lysander, father of Mercury Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages